Our request is for renewal of NIMH grant MH 06824-07 in order to write up the findings of the Columbia project on culture style and prepare its methods for application of societal problems. Isomorphic relations have been found between the odels used in many sorts of performance and the patterns of everyday behavior, thus showing a baseline for ethnic self-realization basic to mental health in oral traditions. Factor analysis of world samples of style profiles discovers homogeneous regional patterns that not only throw fresh light on the history of culture, but set forth the models for healthy identification in culture specific behaviors. Cluster analysis of the many factors systems used in analysis discovers a summative structure, for which performance is diagnostic, that underlies all human systems and provides the basis for individual self-realization and effective, culturally supported socialization and enculturation, the weakening or distortion of which can lead to withdrawal or addiction. Scores of such diagnostic models have been found along with hundreds of supporting correlations, which now await write-up. For example, male/female performance differentials seem to be rooted in child rearing difference. Beyond write-up and interpretation two steps are needed to round out the culture style approach: 1) To complete our taxonomies by adding data from industrial and American ethnic communities; 2) To test out the approach on the visual arts, where so much of the expressive activity of urban culture is focussed.